<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Been a While by chocoChipPancake5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773578">It's Been a While</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoChipPancake5/pseuds/chocoChipPancake5'>chocoChipPancake5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoChipPancake5/pseuds/chocoChipPancake5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law comes back from a two week long business trip and Luffy misses him way too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Been a While</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I've been reading a lot of lawlu fanfics and would like to "give back to the community" (hopefully it's not that bad)<br/>English was never my best subject so forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nghnn... " Luffy stirs in his bed, gradually waking up from his deep sleep.</p><p>When did he even fall asleep...? He rubs his eyes and tries recalling... he was on the bed watching YouTube videos on his phone, waiting for Law to come bac- wait… LAW.</p><p>He swiftly turns his head to find his husband peacefully asleep beside him. Legs sprawled out over the sheets, his chest rising and falling slowly.</p><p>Law had been away for a 2 week-long business trip and was supposed to reach home last night before dinner. Luffy had stayed up eager to welcome his husband back with open arms. But unfortunately, Law’s flight got delayed and he reached home wayyy later than intended. By then Luffy had already knocked out in bed.</p><p>If only Law had woken him up when he came home! Luffy was staying up all night just waiting to be cuddled up in his warm arms and to be kissed by those soft lips… Gosh Luffy had missed him way too much…</p><p>Needless to say, the past two weeks had been pure torture. Not only was Law too busy to text back most of the days, but the differences in time zones made it almost impossible for them to hold a decent conversion for more than a couple of minutes. Plus, that was like 2 whole weeks without sex! Sure, Law had been kind enough to gift him a new dildo before leaving, and Luffy has a secret folder in his phone filled with his husband's sinful nudes… but it wasn't the same! It wasn't enough! Nothing could satisfy him the way Law could.</p><p>He turned his attention back to his lover, eyes going over every feature on his handsome face while he sleeps peacefully. It’s almost noon and Law’s still not showing any signs of waking up. He’s probably really exhausted from his trip. Luffy gently brushes his messy hair with his fingers, sighing contently. </p><p>Just as he was about to leave the bed and head to the bathroom, his eyes catches a rather… enticing tent beneath Law’s joggers. His heart starts racing and his mouth begins to water.</p><p>
  <em>It has been awhile… </em>
</p><p>Carefully, so as to not wake up his husband, Luffy slides his hands down Law's joggers and hooks his fingers around with his boxers before pulling them down, allowing his morning wood to spring free. Just that slight alone is enough to make Luffy rock hard. He takes a quick check on Law, who seems completely unfazed, still in a deep sleep, unbeknownst of what’s to come.</p><p>Quietly, Luffy gathers the moisture and spit in his mouth and starts sensually dripping it from tongue onto Law's cock. <em>Law always loves it when Luffy does that…</em></p><p>The sudden warmth and moisture from the spit made Law moan softly in his sleep, although not waking him yet. Luffy snickers at the sight and starts stroking his husband's cock, spreading the wetness and seeping precum all over the length.</p><p>Law's breathing speeds up and he stirs more in his sleep, mumbling incoherent sentences and soft moaning as he shifts. A slight blush gradually spreads across Law’s cheeks as Luffy strokes his cock harder, giving the head a light squeeze.</p><p>The sounds of Law's breathing and stirring is making it harder for Luffy to hold back his temptations. He purses his lips before giving the cock a long, hard lick, all the way from base to the tip, moaning at the all too familiar taste and scent.</p><p>"Hng.. h-hhah!" Law moans louder in his sleep. His legs slightly jerking as Luffy takes the opportunity to deepthroat his husband in one go.</p><p>Having his throat finally filled with Law's cock after two whole weeks sends shivers down his spine. His own cock leaking precum as he lavishes in the feeling. He starts moving his head up and down the length, savoring the warmth and moaning at the musky taste. Luffy was certain that even if he were ever blindfolded, he could identify Law’s dick just by the taste and scent alone.</p><p>While he’s sucking Law off, Luffy closes his eyes and pictures himself getting ruined by Law. Oh, how he misses being manhandled around the bed and being pinned down before getting thoroughly fucked in the ass.</p><p>Without thinking, he gradually shifts his arm behind and moves it down his ass, carefully kneading and playing with it.<em> Just like Law always does</em>. He circles his finger around his hole, all while sucking on Law’s cock, before pushing his finger into himself. The feeling of chocking on Law’s cock while imagining his finger inside of him causes Luffy’s entire body to tremble with pleasure. He adds another finger in, exploring his own body just like how he remembers Law doing. All while worshipping his dick with his mouth.</p><p>Luffy lets out a moan, not caring whether Law has woken up, he himself getting too caught up with the moment. He continues to suck harder as he moans. The deeper he slides the length down his throat, the deeper he slides his finger into himself.</p><p>"h-ahh...L-Luffy..!!"</p><p>Before Luffy can comprehend the voice, his eyes roll back in pleasure as his fingers reach his prostate and out of nowhere, a strong hand pushes his head further down the cock. His throat tightens as he moans, feeling the throbbing cock fill his throat with hot cum. The overwhelming sensations pushes him over the edge, causing him to spill cum everywhere on the bedsheets.</p><p>Luffy takes a moment to sit up and re-orientate himself while wiping off the sweat from his face. His vision steadies to face his husband, who was currently staring at him with a messy bed head and flushed face, all while panting heavily. They both take a moment to gather themselves before Law carefully takes a hold of Luffy’s hand and brings it towards him.</p><p>"Good morning beautiful". Law says between his breaths before planting a soft kiss on the back of Luffy’s hand, right above his wedding ring. He takes a moment to admire at the ring and lefts out a soft smile, the blush still lingering on his cheeks.</p><p>The small gesture leaves Luffy feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. He lets out a light chuckle, "Shishi! Good morning Torao! Did you have a good sleep?”</p><p>Law immediately grabs Luffy by the waist and pulls him close, their lips barely touching as he whispers in a sinfully deep voice ”Judge that for yourself.” before pressing their lips together for a slow and long-awaited reunion kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing so constructive criticism is most welcome :)<br/>PS: I didn't think I'd be writing smut(?) for my first fic but oh well here we are. The next one will probably be more fluff, but who knows<br/>Behind the scenes facts: Law bought Luffy a ton of souvenir snacks from his trip. so Luffy is also very happy about that :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>